<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvey by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501951">Harvey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "So a teenage Sophie finds a tiny rabbit kit in the woods and raises it, except this rabbit is far more intelligent than a wild animal should be.</p><p>Excluding NIMH, Sophie seeks the advice of one of her oldest friends, the Easter Bunny, and it turns out her pet is a pooka.</p><p>Bunnymund isn’t the last of his kind anymore.</p><p>So Sophie and Bunnymund playing house.</p><p>Bonus cookies if the baby bunny is named Harvey. And Jack or Jamie suggested it."</p><p>This prompt seems to call for something cute. I think about it and I’m like raising an alien baby holy crap. There are a lot of questions in this one, mostly without answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Bennett/E. Aster Bunnymund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>PookaBoo Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harvey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/30/2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. What.<br/><br/>“It’s not an ordinary bunny, Jamie.”<br/><br/>“But everyone can see it. Mom can see it.”<br/><br/>“It’s not like there are only two options.” Sophie holds the kit in her bent elbow and gently pets the silky fur on top of its head. “We’ve got to tell him.”<br/><br/>2. When.<br/><br/>He hasn’t seen a baby for millions of years. When he sees this one, it’s 4:38 pm, June 18th, 2025.<br/><br/>All he can do is swear in a language that isn’t his own.<br/><br/>“I found it—”<br/><br/>“Her,” Bunny manages to say, the word suddenly heavy and unfamiliar again in his mouth. “Her.”<br/><br/>For reasons he can’t put into words, it’s not hope he feels. Instead, it’s fear.<br/><br/>3. Who.<br/><br/>Sophie’s managed to keep the kit alive, secret, safe, for months now. Without knowing anything about the Pooka, having only information from the internet and the public library about rabbits to give her an approximate guide. Bunny’s awed—he can’t deny it, awed—when he sees Sophie maneuver the baby (who Jack has suggested offhandedly ought to be named Harvey—Bunny would argue, but he hasn’t seen much of Jack lately, not since Sophie told him about…oh, why not, <em>Harvey</em>. It’s not like it wouldn’t be changed when she reached adulthood anyway. He remembers that much) into the calmhold like she’s been doing it all her life, instead of having figured it out only a few weeks ago through trial and error.<br/><br/>He didn’t think it was something a human could figure out. It’s not a primate thing. And yet Sophie’s holding Harvey just like she’s her mother—<br/><br/>Bunny shakes his head. Just like. But she’s not. And if he allows himself to be awed by her skills in taking care of the baby, he knows it’s in part to distract himself from the way he’s also awed by her blonde hair shining in the sunlight.<br/><br/>4. Where.<br/><br/>When Harvey starts to try to talk, Sophie calls Bunny to Burgess. He arrives in seconds.<br/><br/>“I think she has to go to the Warren soon.”<br/><br/>Bunny nods. “I’ve been preparing. She’s not going to like being separated from you, though.”<br/><br/>“I could come to the Warren. Every day—that is…if you’ll let me.”<br/><br/>Bunny can’t bring himself to explain why that’s a bad idea.<br/><br/>5. How.<br/><br/>“So are you sure you should be the one raising her?” Jack asks one day.<br/><br/>“’Course I’m not sure,” Bunny answers. “I never raised any kits of my own when there…were…others. I barely remember my own childhood. Sophie’d be better, I know, even if that doesn’t make any sense. But Harvey’s going to go through a growth spurt soon, and she’ll be getting fast. Too fast for a human to take care of on her own, at least not in a town.”<br/><br/>“Oh.” Jack falls silent for a moment. “I guess I was asking more because of how you’re the last of your kind…”<br/><br/>“Harvey’s not how that problem’s going to be solved,” Bunny says sharply.<br/><br/>6. Why.<br/><br/><em>Why couldn’t it be that simple?</em> Bunny thinks, watching Sophie and Harvey laugh and play on the lush green grass of the Warren, between the monumental symbols of his immortal responsibilities.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>flamyangelwings reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:<br/>So, out of curiosity, did you name the kit Harvey after that old movie with the adult guy who everyone thought was schizophrenic because he had an ‘imaginary’ friend named Harvey? I remembered watching that movie and brought it up to my parents and my dad was all “He was actually a pooka” and he started to explain pookas while my little sister  [who had also seen the movie and was the one who remembered the title] and I stared at each other mouthing “OH MY GOD! IT WAS BUNNY!!”</p><p>marypsue said: I read the title as ‘Heavy’ at first and while it may have influenced my reading I think it kind of fits?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>